A Different Ending Than Usual
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: An AU take on cops and robbers, instead of the usual parting that we see between these two things will be slightly changed up


Title: A Different Ending than Usual

Pairing: R. Castle and K. Beckett

Summary: an au take on cops and robbers, instead of the usual separate parting that these two do at the end of the show.

It had been a long and tiring day, not to mention nerve wrecking. Being held hostage in a 'bank robbery' was not fun in the slightest. There were still so many things I wanted to do with my life.

And for several moments today I had truly believed that I would never get the opportunity to do them. I had faced death several times since following Beckett, but being trapped in a bank with my mother and no partner hadn't been a positive experience.

I was use to experiencing near death with her at my side, but this time she hadn't been beside me. Instead she had saved me from the outside, negotiating with the criminals.

Knowing that she was the one handling the situation had made me feel just that much better. If there was anyone I trusted it was her, I knew that no matter what she would always have my back.

Dinner that night was enjoyable; the feast that my mother had made was mouth-watering. Sitting around the table and enjoying a meal with my favourite women in the world made me happy.

My mother excused herself early, the day had been very stressful on her, I watched as she made her way up the stairs. I was worried about her, normally her usual dramatics had me rolling my eyes but I hoped that she got her flair back.

She wouldn't be herself if she didn't have that flair, that overdramatic way that was just her. She always lived life to the fullest, living in each moment and just enjoying it. That was inspiring to me in so many ways.

Alexis excused herself several minutes later; my little girl was growing up too fast for my liking. It had been a taxing day for her as well, although I was secretly happy that she and Ashley were having trouble. That boy was not good enough for my daughter.

I hoped that they didn't patch things up again, sure it would hurt her. But in the long run it was for the best, every one experienced a broken heart at least once. Maybe the next boy would be better; I had to polish my gun soon. Give the little punk a scare.

"Castle?" Beckett called out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I replied slowly, images of glaring at a little brat in my mind's eye.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" She asked curiously, an eyebrow arched primly.

"Trying to think of ways to scare off teenage boys." I muttered back, frowning slightly. "Maybe I could get Espo and Ryan to help out, badges, cuffs, and guns."

"Really?" She asked leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, or I could get a couple of mob goons that I know to just intimidate him." I muttered back, yes this could work I thought to myself.

"Mob goons?" She asked incredulously.

"Maybe I should get a shot gun or something as well." I suggested, entirely serious.

I was brought out of my thoughts by her bursting into laughter across the table from me. Looking at her, I felt suddenly breathless. She looked absolutely gorgeous, head thrown back and laughing.

It was a real laugh not some foolish giggling, but an honest laugh. I wanted to hear it again; I wanted to be the one that caused her to laugh like that for the rest of my life.

Every day I feel more and more in love with this woman, she was perfect to me. Her flaws and faults were a part of her, and I embraced them all.

"What?" She asked, flushing slightly.

"You should laugh more often like that." I replied honestly, I hadn't realized I had been staring at her.

She gave me a small smile, before she covered by my hands with hers. I looked down at our hands and watched as she laced our fingers together, we fit so perfectly.

"Maybe I will." She said quietly before squeezing gently.

I looked up at her, only to see that she was already looking at me. The moment our eyes met, I knew that I had made the right decision all those years ago to follow this amazing woman.

FIN.


End file.
